


In Which Tyler Gets Jealous

by Karinna_Universe



Series: Tyvan Oneshots [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Evan has a nice ass, people tend to notice and Tyler makes sure his husband knows he's off limits to everyone else.





	In Which Tyler Gets Jealous

“I don’t know why you’re so upset!” Evan turned and jabbed a finger into Tyler’s chest. He jabbed at every word, “You’re the one that pretended to not know who I was all night!” Evan grinned when Tyler growled and gripped his hand. 

“Plus, I’m cute, it’s not my fault if everyone wants a piece of this ass.”

Evan grunted as his back hit the wall, his hands pinned over his head. He smirked at the man towering above him. “Seems like I hit a nerve, huh, Baby.”

“Shut the fuck up you arrogant snob.” Tyler growled and hoisted the smaller man off the ground, making Evan wrap his legs around Tyler’s waist. Evan moaned when he felt lips sucking on his neck before the sharp, quick pain of teeth left a bruise. Tyler smirked and rolled his hips into Evan’s erection.

“Jesus Christ!” Evan threw his head back against the wall. He wanted to sink his hands into the soft brunette hair but Tyler just held on tighter and lifted them higher, stretching Evan’s body upwards and a burn to pulse through his arms.

“God, look at you. We’ve only just started and you're already so needy for me.” He bent down a bit to kiss Evan’s chin. Evan making it slightly difficult when he kept moving his head to catch Tyler’s lips with his own. Evan’s eyes wide and tearing up with frustration, his legs wrapping tighter around Tyler’s hips to try and bring the man closer.

“Tyler, stop fucking  _ with _ me and just fuck me!” Evan bit out, ready to get on with the night. He was so eager and desperate for Tyler to prep him. He whined when Tyler only ignored him and continued mouthing at his neck and collarbone. Evan tugged once more on his hands and cried out in relief when Tyler let them go.

Evan’s arms felt numb and tingles when he moved them but that didn’t stop him and used them as leverage on Tyler’s shoulder and grinded his erection with Tyler’s. Tyler moaned, deep and hoarse, the sound of it making Evan grin. He was the one that drove Tyler crazy, he enjoyed having this power over his husband.

Tyler finally pulled them away from the wall and stumbled towards their bedroom with Evan biting teasingly at his earlobe. Once inside their bedroom Tyler laid his husband on the bed and stood back to enjoy the view of a mussed up, horny Evan. His always poised and put together Sweetheart, so prim and proper, looked so fucking good.

Evan laid obediently still, knowing that Tyler loved taking Evan’s clothes off. No matter how horny and worked up Tyler was he always took his time with Evan’s clothes. He loved to worship his husband’s lean body, caressing and kissing each exposed area of skin.

Tyler started with Evan’s shirt. Lifting it up slowly and kissing at the navel, feeling the muscles tense and relax as he worked his way up the abs and chest. Stopping to lick Evan’s nipples and blow cool air on them, making Evan yelp and sigh while Tyler watched as the nipples hardened and proceeded to suck on them.

Evan couldn’t help that his eyes rolled back his hips stuttered upward, looking for that sweet friction. Tyler spent a while twirling his tongue around the brown peaks. He loved the crazed gasps and the rough tugging of his hair as Evan desperately tried to escape his mouth. 

“Ty- Ty, baby, please.” Evan pulled Tyler up and kissed him. They kissed and nothing could describe the way Evan’s tongue felt against his own. They separated, gasping and Tyler unbuttoned Evan’s too tight jeans. He pulled them off along with Evan’s underwear.

Fuck. His husband was gorgeous. Evan laid with his legs spread and reached for the lube to hand to Tyler. Tyler grabbed it but set it aside as he kneeled on the floor and pulled Evan to the edge of the bed. Evan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but cried out in surprise and then in ecstasy when he felt his husband’s tongue press against his hole.

Tyler lapped at the cute little puckered button. Knowing that the sensation would relax the muscle enough to start fingering his husband open, he gave it his best effort. He loved eating Evan’s ass, especially since it was the only way to make Evan completely unwind and let those uncontrollable moans out. Tyler adjusted his position by lifting Evan’s legs and placing them over his shoulders.

Evan clamped his legs around Tyler’s head and arched his back. Evan’s hands fisted the sheets on the bed and he ground against his husband's tongue that started pushing into his ass. “You're so good to me!” Evan moved one hand to his dick and rubbed the head with his thumb.

Tyler pulled back and kissed Evan’s thighs while he covered his fingers in lube and groaned when he slipped one finger into the tight asshole. He couldn’t wait to start pounding into Evan’s ass. The thought made him palm himself through his jeans. He was always the last to take off his clothes. 

He slowly fucked his finger into Evan, making a slight upward movement with the tip of his finger. Evan clenched down on the finger and whined, he needed Tyler’s dick in him now! Tyler chuckled and added another lubed up finger to the first one. 

“Oh God, so good! So good!” Evan gasped. He writhed on the bed and gripped them with white knuckles. Tyler started scissoring his fingers open and closed inside of Evan, the muscle already relaxed and pliant, he added one more finger to be absolutely safe and kissed the insides of Evan’s thighs. “I love you so much, Baby. It drives me fucking insane to see so many people throw themselves at you.”

“You’re the only one I ever want, Tyler. Always.” Evan moaned and thrust his hips forward. His hard dick bouncing along with the movement and leaking precome. “Now please, please I need you inside me!” Tyler smiled so brightly at Evan’s whine that Evan felt his heart stutter in his chest. His love for Tyler was so big that even during lust-filled sex he found time to be in awe of his husband’s beauty.

Tyler pulled out his finger and rushed to unbutton his pants, leaving Evan to stroke his dick lazily as he waited for Tyler to lube up his own dick, he cat-called and whistled as Tyler crawled seductively onto the bed. Evan laughed.

“Stop, Babe. You look fucking ridiculous.” “Yeah, ridiculously hot!” “Sure, sure.”

Tyler nipped at Evan’s nose. “Shut the fuck up and lay down, you prick.”

Evan rolled his eyes and lifted Tyler’s shirt over his head and finally laid down as he pulled Tyler with him and kissed him. Tyler moaned into the kiss and lined himself up with Evan’s ass and slowly pushed the head of his dick in. Evan groaned and bit his lip at the uncomfortable sensation but Tyler kissed at his neck and let his husband adjust. Evan wrapped his legs around Tyler and slowly urged his to go forward, setting the pace to a slow, loving fuck.

Evan ran his hands over whatever he could reach of his husband. He eventually just weaving his hands into Tyler’s hair and pulling him down for a heated kiss. Tyler started taking over and sped up his thrusts until Evan broke from the kiss to curse and moan. Tyler started to hold Evan in place and thrusted faster, the sound of skin slapping and heavy moaning in the air. 

Evan felt pressure building up inside him as Tyler hit his prostate over and over again. “Fuck, Tyler!” Evan yelled wordlessly, “I’m gonna cum!” Tyler put his head in the crook of Evan’s neck and started nipping at the skin there. His husband tasted of sweat and a trace of his cologne and it drove Tyler crazy. He kept his pace and started stroking Evan’s dick until finally the Canadian came with a shout and his cum shot over Tyler’s hand and his stomach. 

Tyler brought his hand up to his mouth and licked up the cum, making sure Evan saw through his bliss-ed out gaze. Evan groaned and brought the taller man in to kiss him, tasting himself in Tyler’s mouth was so pleasing to Evan and Tyler made sure to do it often because he also loved the taste of his husband. Tyler kept pounding into Evan once he was conscious enough to spur on his husband to finish. 

Evan smiled lovingly at his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck as Tyler fucked him. He was so in love with this man, even when his jealous ass gets in Evan’s face and provokes a stupid discussion. Evan moaned once again as Tyler made his last few thrusts before he came inside of Evan. Evan admired his wonderful husband, unaware that Tyler was doing the same. 

“I love you, Ev. I love you so much, Baby.” “I love you too, Ty. You have no idea how much.”

They cleaned themselves up lazily due to the exhaustion coming over them and once again fell into bed curling into each other. They talked for a bit about their day and their plans for the next week or so before falling asleep with happy smiles on their faces. 


End file.
